Dreams Change Everything
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: Mabel has a strange dream about a certain someone and tells Wendy. Wendy and Soos almost spills it out and The rest of the Lines get suspicious. Will Mabel tell the certain someone or will he find out on his own.* CONTAINS SPOILERS*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_He crawled on the bed with me. " Mabel this is going to hurt for you." He pushed inside me and I moaned shamelessly. The way he licked me before, this was amazing. He pushed inside me again. My eyes widened and _

"AHHHHHHH" I sat up from the bed. I saw Dippers head leaning over me and he looked concerned. " Mabel you were moaning in your sleep, are you ok ?"

I nodd and run downstairs, i seriously need advice from Wendy.

" Wendy ! Wendy !" i waved my arms to get her attention.

She was talking to Soos about who should unclogg the toilets. She looked over my way and smiled " Hey Mabel !" I sat on the stool and sweat was going down my face.

" Wendy, i had a sex dream last night, HELP ME !" I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her ! I looked over and noticed Soos was still there. " Umm im just going to leave." He blushed and walked off awkwardly.

Wendy and I looked at each other blankly.

" Hey its normal for a girl to have that kind of dream." Wendy looked around and whispered in my ear " So who was it about ?"

" Was it the guy that works at the matress store."

"Nope"

" Was it one of my brothers ?"

" Eww No"

" Soos"

" NO !"

" Norman"

" No-" I look at her curiously " How do you know about Norman ?" Wendy laughed " I have my sources." And held up her phone.

" Anyway back on topic, was it." She thought about it for a minute and smiled mischiveously " Gideon ?"

My whole face got red and a small " Yes." came out of my mouth.

Wendy laughed " Ohh mannn," I kept on blushing harder.

" Whats going on guys." Dipper walks up to us and i try to stop blushing from Wendy and I conversation.

" Oh nothing just saying that we should go to Pioneer Day." I said trying to change the subject. Dipper squints a eye at me than shruggs.

" Ok Mabel,"

Wendy walks from behind the counter " Hey can i go with you guys ?" Dipper smiles " Yes " _Oh crap._

We walk over to the Pionneer Day event and see Grunkle Stan in the stocks and Gideon throwing tomatoes at him.

" Gideon stop that nonsense right NOW !" The kid looks over and sees us.

" Hello MarshMella and Di-" He was cut off by Wendys fake coughs.

I elbow her in the stomach and she starts laughing and coughing at the same time.

" Wendy are you ok ?" I heard Grunkle Stan ask from his very uncomfortable form.

" Uh yeah its just Mabel-" I look at Wendy and giver her a stare.

" Told me something funny last night." I sighed in relief at the awnser.

" It was something she experenced a few minutes before she woke up." My sigh turned into a frown and i started blushing.

" But i think it would be better if she told you guys." Wendy and Soos started laughing.

I walked up to the center of the little circle we formed. " Well i had a dream that-" I looked at Wendy and Soos who were probitly peeing in there pants right now.

" The Joker killed Harley Quinn." It got quiet and i heard a dissapointed sigh from Wendy and Soos.

Dipper raises an eyebrow " So that was supposted to be funny ?" I looked at him as if i were offended " Uh Yeah Harleys annoying."

I turn around to a dissapointed Wendy " Im not going to tell my dream, its awkward." And walked off to go into sweater town.

Dippers POV

I had a feeling that wasent Mabels dream because she looked like she was guilty of something. But im mad because she didnt tell me about the dream first. Im her brother, i should know first. Im going to talk to Mabel later.

Wendys POV

I felt guilt right when Mabel walked off, im going to talk to her. I walk over to Mabel who has her sweater over her head, how odd.

" Hey kid, look im sorry for pressuring you." I put a hand on my young friends shoulder and her head comes out of the sweater. " Its ok, atleast they dont know what the dream was really about." We both laugh " Yeah, i dont know what Dipper would do to Gideon if he found out." Mabel said clutching her stomach.

" Was the dream graphic ?" I as we get up to go back to the boys. She blushed cherry red " It was very graphic,"

" Umm Wendy." She rubbed her hands together nervously " Do you think i should tell Gideon about the dream ?"

The question shocked me. " Uhm well do you want to ?" She shrugged " I dont know, i dont want to give him an ideas."

I nodd and cross my arms " Thats true."

We meet up with the guys and they stare at us while we walk up to them.

Gideons POV

I look at Mabel, and shes looking at me as if she wants to tell me something. Even if she doesnt tell me, im going to find out eventually. And i know just how to do it.

**Question for next chapter: Should Mabel tell Gideon or not. Review or Message me what you think should happen.**

**Thanks for reading !**


	2. Chapter 2 Diary

Chapter 2 Diary

Wendy sat at her desk and I sat on the stool.

Wendy and i were still talking about the dream.

" So are you going to tell Gideon ?" Wendys legs were crossed on the desk and she was looking at a magizine.

I held my head with my hands " No because he might get ideas."

Wendy looked up from her magizine " What kind of ideas ?"

I lower my head and blush from embaressment " Well he might rape me, he is in love with me, love makes people do crazy things."

Wendy puts down her magizine and snorts " Mabel hes a kid, i dont think he even knows what rape is."

I twirl my hair with my pointer finger " Well his parents are divorced and sometimes the kids might know a little too much when that happens."

Wendy squints at me " My parents are divorced and im not perverted."

I sink down on the stool " Thats not what i ment." Wendy calms down and sighs " Its ok, its just hard having to live knowing your parents werent made for each other."

I get off the stool " Im going to write in my diary about this." I walk off and i hear a faint " DONT LET YOUR BROTHER OR UNCLE READ IT !"

I walk in the room and see if any one is in there. I climb on my bed and pull out the diary from under my pillow. I write down the whole dream and every detail. I look around to see if my brother is going to sneak on me.

" Hey Mabel ! Soos and I need to talk to you !" I hear Wendy yell from downstairs. " Okay ! Im coming !" I put my pen on the page where i left off, and I put my diary on the bed.

I sprinted downstairs and stopped right infront of my friends. " What did you guys want to talk to me about ?" I asked in the most excited voice. They gave me "duh" looks and i blushed bright red.

Stans POV

I walked in the Mystery Shack after my privite doings and saw Wendy,Soos and Mabel talking about something i couldnt care about listening about. " Hey guys i need you to go to the mall with me !"

" Yayy shopping !" Mabels face turned from embaressed red to happy and entergetic. She gave Soos and Wendy high fives, we walked to the car and left to the mall.

Dippers POV

I sat on the couch watching Duck-tective and i heard the three leave. Perfect. I turned off the Tv and ran upstairs to my room. _I need to find out about Mabels dream that she had. _I looked around the bed to see if she had stashed anything under there but suprisingly i only saw makeup there and boy band posters_._

I pulled up the sheets and her pillow. I could have sworn i saw her put something there a few days go. I look around and her bed is messy. i pull off the sheets and see a pink book with purple letters forming " Mabels Diary" I smirked. _I think i just found what i was looking for._

Mabels POV

Grunkle Stan, Wendy,Soos and I walked down the mall and looked for nice clothes for men. I spotted a nice Tux and put my face up against the glass. " Grunkle Stan ! Come here !" He walks to me and presses his face against the glass, his eyes almost pop out of my head.

" I cant afford this, what am i made of money ?!" I see a twenty dollar bill fall out of his pocket.

I raise an eyebrow and put my hands on my hips.

" Uh i can explain." He rubs his head and i walk past him into the really nice store. I walk up to register " Can my Uncle have that tux please, we are really poor and can barely eat anything !" I fake crying and the Register person looks at me with pity written all over there face.

" Sure kid." We buy the tux and go out of the store.

" Wow nice acting kid." My uncle complimented.

I smirked " What can i say, i always been known for my acting skills." We all laughed and i heard a deep " hey" I looked behind me and saw a goth boy who was talking to Wendy.

" Hey Robbie, what are you doing here ?" Wendys body was really close to his, _poor Dipper._ " Oh nothin just shopping for a new giutar, my old one kinda sucks." Wendy laughs at this " Oh Robbie you make me laugh." I face forward and feel bad for my brother.

_Wendy obviously likes Robbie, poor Dipper, how do i tell him._

Dippers POV

I walked to the spooky part of the forest and sat down on a tree stump. I saw a page that was held by the pen._Mabel must have put the pen here so when she gets back, she can start where she left off. _I opened the page and read from the begginning.

about a few minutes later...

" Hey Dipper, we just got back from the mall and are you reading Mabels diary ?" I looked up and saw Soos. " Look i see a green dot !" I grabbed the green laser from my pocket and shined it on a tree near by.

the other hand hid the diary. I stopped shining the laser at the tree. " Aw man i was just about to get the green dot." Soos walked me back to the Mystery Shack and i left the diary in the forest so i can read it later, dont worry i left it in a place where i can only find it.

Gideons POV

_Why didnt I ask Mabel what her dream was about, i mean she did blush when she saw me and shes never done that before, well she did once before but this was different. _I walked through the dark forest and bumped into something. A tree stump really. I contuined walking when i saw something bright. I looked down at my foot and saw a pink book. I picked it up and brushed the dirt off it. It had purple lettering.

It said " Mabels Diary." A smile smile creeped on my face. I fliped through the pages and read a random page. It seemed very detailed. Mabel was talking to some girl named Wendy about...me, about the dream. I held my place in her diary but flipped to the next page and it was the dream, i flipped back to the page i was on. _Just my luck..._

Mabels POV

I walked to my room to see Dipper reading his book and i walked up to my bed to add what happened at the mall to my diary. I looked around but didnt see my diary. " AHHHHHH" I screamed. Dipper rushed to my bed and put a hand on my shoulder. " My diary is gone." I cried into my brothers shoulder and mumbled " It had EVERYTHING in there every detail of every word was in there." He tried to calm me down but it got worst as Wendy and Soos walked up.

" Hey guys whats wrong ?" My eyes were red from crying " My diarys gone." I went back to crying in my brothers shoulder. Wendy and Soos gasp and they help me look around my room. They pull off the covers and sheets. Grunkle Stan decides to come in at this time. " Whats going on here !" We freeze and i start to cry again " My diary is gone !"

My great uncle just shruggs " So ? We can get you a new one." I walk over to him and shake him " WE CANT GET A NEW ONE ! I HAD EVERYTHING IN THERE !" I sat on the floor and started bawling.

Grunkle Stan looked nervously at Wendy, Soos and Dipper. " Well when did you have it last." I looked up and told him i had it last right before we went to the mall and i placed it on the bed.

Grunkle Stan tapped his chin " Ok we left Dipper here all alone and you,me,Wendy and Soos went to the mall." He looked at Dipper who was getting a bit nervous looking.

" Did you touch the diary." Dipper rubbed his hands together and looked at Soos who looked like he was going to say something. " No, i think the goat took it, see i left the door open and i was going to the forest and the goat must have took it." His voice faded as he said the goat took it.

I sniffed and walked up to my brother. " Can you get it back." He smiled nervously " Sure sister, but dont come with me ill need to do it on my own." He ran out the door and to find the goat.

" Dont worry Mabel hes going to find it and everything will be ok." I layed down on the bed and just thought to myself.

Dippers POV

I ran to the forest and looked behind the tree stump, My hands grabbed my hair and pulled " ARRG" It wasent there. I looked around the forest more and maybe the goat did find the diary. But there was no sign or little clue about the diary. _Mabels going to breakdown. _I walked back to the Mystery Shack and Mabel sprinted towards me. " Did you-" She didnt even finish her sentence and I said " No" I felt guilty keeping the truth from her but she would kill me if i told her.

She grabbed my shoulders and cried. _What am i going to do. _

Wendys POV

i was talking to Soos when Dipper went to the forest to get the goat.

" Yeah i saw Dipper reading her diary when we first came back." That caught me off gaurd.

" Wait Soos did you just say that you saw Dipper reading her diary ?"

Soos nodded " Yes and than i saw a green dot, that does not dissapoint." I need to tell Mabel that it wasent the goat, it was Dipper.

**Hey message or review what you think is going to happen next, is Wendy going to tell her or is Mabel going to find out herself. But i didnt forget Gideon. Muhahaha. What is he going to do ? Read it or what else ? Hope you guys liked it ! Love yall **


	3. Chapter 3 Dream

Chapter 3: Dream

I heard Mabel crying in the room, her face in her pillow. I feel bad for her, i decided im going to tell her what Soos told me.

I walked in the living room and saw Dipper just sitting there as if nothing happened. " I know you read her diary." He stiffened up and didnt say another word. " Fine, if you wont tell her i will."

I walked in the room and placed my hand on her shoulder. " Hey kid, i know what happened to your diary." The preteen sat up faster than a teenger going to high school in the mornings.

" Really ?! What happened ?"

I sighed " Your brother read it in the forest and i guess he left it there, and when he came back it was gone or he has it now."

When i looked at Mabel i thought she was going to explode in anger. " Where is Dipper ?"

I stutter " Uh-well living room." I watch my small friend march downstairs, as she goes down the stairs i hear the *Thumps* of her feet stomping on the steps. _I dont blame her, i would be mad if someone read my diary without my permission._

Mabels POV

I walked in the living room and saw Dipper watching Duck-tective. I pulled his shirt by the collar and his face was up to mine. " Why did you read my diary ?!" My brother gaurds his face his with arms and stutters

" I-wan-wanted to know what your dream was but i only read a word !" I let him go and try to calm myself. " Do you have it now ?" Dipper shakes his head " No i left it in the forest and i think the goat got it."

I sigh in frustuation, " Lets go in the forest and see if the goat might have been kind enough to give it back." Dipper and I walk to the forest and he shows me where he left it. I stand there with my hands on my hips " So now what, i cant just get a new diary, it had everything in it." I sit down on the tree stump and sigh.

Dipper walks around " Aha ! Besides the goat getting it, who else would walk here to find stuff ?"

I look at him with a raised eyebrow " You." He gave me a small glare than rolled his eyes " Besides me."

We thought for a moment. " Wait i know who." Dipper eyes locked on mine and i know who he is talking about.

Gideons POV

Right next to my small model of The Mystery Shack i opened the diary to Wendy and Mabels conversation.

Wendy sat at her desk and I sat on the stool.

Wendy and i were still talking about the dream.

" So are you going to tell Gideon ?" Wendys legs were crossed on the desk and she was looking at a magizine.

I held my head with my hands " No because he might get ideas."

Wendy looked up from her magizine " What kind of ideas ?"

I lower my head and blush from embaressment " Well he might rape me, he is in love with me, love makes people do crazy things."

Wendy puts down her magizine and snorts " Mabel hes a kid, i dont think he even knows what rape is."

I smirk at that part " Thats what you think."

I twirl my hair with my pointer finger " Well his parents are divorced and sometimes the kids might know a little too much when that happens."

Wendy squints at me " My parents are divorced and im not perverted."

I sink down on the stool " Thats not what i ment." Wendy calms down and sighs " Its ok, its just hard having to live knowing your parents werent made for each other."

I get off the stool " Im going to write in my diary about this." I walk off and i hear a faint " DONT LET YOUR BROTHER OR UNCLE READ IT !"

I flipped the page and read the dream. My eyebrows raised up at some parts and when i finished reading all of the dream detail by detail, i found out what to do. My lips curl up in a smirk.

I was about to close the book when i saw light coming from the next page, i flipped the page and ink was writing words by itself. _This must be a magic diary, i remember reading about one of those. like whatever happens in your life ends up already written in the page._

Mabel and Wendy are having another conversation, im guessing from the writing.

Mabels POV

Wendy and i are sitting on the couch and were watching a chickflick.

" So are you going to have a one night stand with Gideon." Wendy asks me with Mischivous looks in her eyes.

I look at her and blush " NO ?! Are you crazy ?! Why would you think that ?"

Wendy laughs " Well i kinda thought that since you had the strange dream that you would want to have sex with him."

I look at her and change the movie, because the sex scene was coming up and i didnt want to give Wendy more gross questions to ask about me and Gideon "fucking."

" Well no because im not perverted." I give her a look and she starts laughing. " Well Gideon might be good at it, because of his obsession with you." The blush creeping on my face gets bigger and bigger.

I give her one of my death glares and she stops laughing. " Im not going over to his house to have a "good time" with him, im going over there because he might have my diary," With that said i walk out the door.

Dippers POV

Im forced to clean the Mystery Shack with Soos while the girls solve there own problems. Hey that isnt s bad, doesnt Soos know about the dream...

A evil smile forms in my mind.

" Hey Soos, what was Mabels dream about ?" I look at my older friend who didnt awnser. The only way is to bribe him. " Hey Soos, if you tell me the dream you can have my laser." I wave my green laser in my hand and Soos is now sweating.

" OK, I CANT HOLD IT IN ANY LONGER ! MABEL HAD A SEX DREAM ABOUT GIDEON !" Right after he says that he covers his mouth.

My mind explodes " WHAT ?!"

Gideons POV

I read Mabel and Wendys conversation word by word. Hehe perfect. The doorbell rang. " Ill get it !" I ran downstairs.

Mabels POV

I rang Gideons doorbell. I heart footsteps coming towards me. The door opened and i saw Gideon. _Not suprized. _" Howdy Pumpkin," I look down at Gideon and my hands rest on my waist. " Gideon, where is my diary ?"

He looks at me confused " What diary ?"

" Come on Gideon, you know what im talking about."

" Actually, i dont but can i ask you somethin." I sigh " Sure."

" Mabel Pines, will you go on a date with me ?"

" Fine but one date and ONLY one date."

" Thank you Mabel," He kisses me on the cheek and walks inside. I walk back to the Mystery Shack and still feel his lips on my cheek.

I walk inside and Wendy comes up to me " So did you find it !" I look at her " No. but i have to go on another date with Gideon."

Wendy laughs " Nice, did he use his "cute" face again or was it the dream talking."

" Itwasthedreamtalking."

" Im sorry i didnt catch that."

" IT WAS THE DREAM TALKING." I yell. I walked up to my room to get ready for the date i promised Gideon.


	4. Chapter 4 The Date

Chapter 4: The Date

I finished getting ready and walked downstairs just in time, Gideon rang the doorbell. I opened the door " Hey Mabel are you ready to go ?" I nodd and close the door.

I look through the door and see a angry Dipper staring at us. I shake it off and hold hands with Gideon, a warm feelings goes through my stomach and i start to blush.

" I was wondering if we could have a date without photographers taking pictures of us every second."

" Well this date is your lucky date then." Gideon gave me a cocky grin and i couldnt help but giggle.

He walked me to "The Club" and orderd us a table.

He sat us at this beautiful satin red table " Wow Gideon you really put some thought into this." I sat down and sipped my drink. Gideon scooted closer to me. " How do you like the date so far ?" He is so close to me that his hips are almost grinding mine.

" Goood." I gritt my teeth together and scoot further away from him. I try to get further away from him but i hit the edge of the chair. I look at Gideon and he wags his eyebrows at me. _Oh crap._ he starts to move closer to me but then the food gets here. _Who knew food could save your live from going from one simple date to the bed. _Unfortunetly, that didnt stop Gideon.

I took another sip of water. and right when i took that sip, it felt warm and went through my stomach and into my woman part. I looked at the drink than set it down. I looked at Gideon who was making his way over to me in a flirty way. He was right next to me and i was sweating because of our body heat.

He started to rub my leg and i stared at the table to try and focus on something else. *Buzz* *Buzz* I heard a humming sound. I took my phone out of my pocket. It said two new messages. The first one was from Wendy.

" Did you and Gideon fuck yet ?" I heard Gideon say, i blushed bright red and i texted her back " NO AND NOT GOING TO, BESIDES HES RIGHT NEXT TO ME...LITERALLY." I awkwardly smiled at him and he contuined flirting with me.

Than i checked the other message. Dipper. " I know about the dream." My eyes widen and i txt him back " Cant text you now, im on a date with Gideon." Gideon rubbed my leg again and moved it to my privite part. He pushed his hand to where it hit the spot in the pants.

My body was betraying me. " Uhhh ahhh." I turned my head and my lips hit his. My first kiss felt flawless. I kissed him again and his hands were moving down my sides. " That feels good." I moan in the kiss and he breaks it for a second " Oh ? Does it now." I nodd and give him another kiss. I was about to add a bit of toungue but then i heard a cough.

" Would you like to get the check now." I turned my head to see the waiter blushing in embarressment. I looked down and saw that I was in Gideons lap. " Oh sorry." I get off my dates lap and sit awkwardly.

Gideon throws a 100 dollar bill at him and escorts me out the door. " So where do you want to go ?"

I look at him scared " What do you mean."

He wags his eyebrows at me " I mean whos house do you want to go to ?" I feel my whole face turn red and he gives me another kiss. _Great. _" Uh yours."

He smirks in responce and holds my hand to his house and opens the door. His dad is in the living room watching Tv. " Oh Hey Mabel !" Gideon looks at his dad " Hey dad Mabel and i are going to be upstairs !"

His dad shruggs " Ok you guys have fun !" I blush and try not to laugh. Gideon takes me into his room and i can take it anymore. I push him into the wall and start kissing him. He takes off his tux and i take off my sweater. " Gah you are good." I whisper seducivly in his ear. He giggles and throws me on the bed. " But dont you want AMAZING !" I smile and signal him to come closer to me.

Wendys POV

I check my phone its been hours since Mabels texted me back. A huge smile creeps on my face. _Oooo Mabel is one naughty girl._

I hear Dipper coming downstairs and he sits on the stool. " Mabel hasent texted me for hours." He looks sad and worried " I swear if Gideon hurt her in anyway im going to kill him." I laugh " Hey Dipper relax, Gideons not hurting Mabel, there just probitly having sex right now."

I slap my hand on my mouth. _I shouldnt have said that._ Dippers whole face goes tomato red " WHAT ?! IM GOING TO THAT CREEPS HOUSE RIGHT NOW AND IM PUTTING A STOP TO THIS !" I watch my little friend walk out of the house. I call Mabels phone but she doesnt awnser. So i decide to text her " Hey Mabel your brother is going over to Gideons house right now."

That should do it.

Mabels POV

I try to keep myself from moaning to loud, he fingers me and i give him a nice big kiss. " Mabel you drive me crazy." I hear him moan from all the pleasure ive given him. He takes his finger out and moves down to my area. I gulp. _Oh crap he knows just how to pleasure me._ He puts his toungue in my wetness and i bury my head into a pillow. " Gideon." I moan his name and grab his hair. " Gideon please, feels so good." he moves away from it and i can see the satisfied smirk on his face.

He does it again and again. I cant stop moaning his name. Its feels so good but yet so wrong at the same time. I feel it about get out of me. " I cant hold any longer." He moves away and practically grinds his hips with mine " Well hold it in because the next thing thats going to happen will be the best thing ever."

He looked at me with those lovey dovey eyes " Mabel this is going to hurt for you." He pushes himself in me and i moaned shamelessly. The way he licked me before was Amazing, and so was this. He pushed inside me again, My eyes widened and " AHHHHH"

Dippers POV

I was right outside Gideons house when i heard " AHHHHH" My eyes widened and I screamed " MABEL !"

I ran to the door and rang the door bell. The door opened and Gideons dad awnsered it

" Hello Dipper," I looked around him

" Wheres my sister ?" He looked at me nice " Oh shes with Gideon upstairs having a good time."

My eyes widen and i start to blush a little " Uh i think you should come another time, " I walked off and walked back to the Mystery Shack. _Wendy was right. _

Mabels POV

The Whole room was warm and i felt sticky from the huge puddle of cum on the bed. I cuddled up with Gideon in his bed. He was right, it was the best thing i had ever had in my life.

Dippers POV

When i got back to the Mystery Shack i saw Wendy and Robbie making out on the couch. I felt a sharp pain in my heart. I walked upstairs to my room. This was the worst day of my life.

" Hey why the Debby downer ?" I saw Soos standing in the door way. " Oh well i found out that Wendy is dating Robby, Mabel is doing stuff with my arch enemy and she didnt tell me about the dream that she had."

Soos pated me on the back " Its ok dude, the days will get better i promise." I sighed " I hope they do."

Meanwhile in Gideons Room..

Mabels dairy flipped to a page after Gideons and Mabels date. And than the sex scene suddenly stops when Mabel and Gideon fall asleep.

**Hey guys did you like it ? **

**Chapter Question: Will Mabel find out that Gideon has her Diary ?**

**Next Chapter spoilers: Dipper sees something that pisses him off. **


End file.
